A mobile computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, etc.) may function as, among other things, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an Internet browser, a clock, and a navigation device. With such mobile computing devices, a user has access to seemingly unlimited amounts of information at almost any time and from almost any location. Mobile computing devices may be used by the user to keep track of time, to navigate, and/or to otherwise search for information to make traveling in and out of a geographical area easier.
While having access to large amounts of information may be beneficial to a user while traveling, a mobile computing device may not always present accessed information in an organized way. For example, when a user travels by automobile or other vehicle, the vehicle may break down and need repair. In order to identify an auto repair shop, a tow truck or other assistance information, the mobile computing device may be configured such that a user is required to perform multiple, interrelated searches with various applications executing on the mobile computing device and, thereafter, manually piece the results of the searches together to find the desired assistance information.